We're Vikings
We're Vikings is a song from Lyle the Kindly Viking. Lyrics Predude Penelope: Good Morning Mabel, How are you dear. Mabel: Oh, just fine and dandy. Is Harold 'round here? Penelope: I haven't seen him. But that's no surprise. Mabel: Olaf's gone too? Penelope: Mmm-hmm. Both: They're out with the guys. Mabel: We should have listened to our mothers and married more dukedishly. Penelope: But we picked men with metal hats-'' Both: ''-Who sail across the sea. Penelope: You're living one. Mabel: We married Vikings! Penelope: What do you know, the terrors of the sea Mabel: They're Vikings! Penelope: Wherever they go, pillaging happily Mabel: They're Vikings! Penelope and Mabel: Let there be no ambiguities! Both: This is my life as a viking wife we have to admit that this life with strife but that's the luck we got when married we! The terrors of the sea! Original Bjorn: Well, What's not to love? I mean after all... We're Vikings! Sven: What do you know, the terrors of the sea. Bjorn: We're Vikings! Harold: Wherever we go, pillaging happily. Bjorn: We're Vikings! Ottar and Bjorn: Let there be no ambiguities! Bjorn: Cause who doesn't like a pile of loot? '' Harold: ''Some gold and jewels and a shiny suit-'' Olaf: -a''nd a giant screen TV to boot. Bjorn: A viking's life for me! Yo Ho. Vikings: We're Vikings Mabel and Penelope: What do you know, the terrors of the sea Vikings: We're Vikings Mabel and Penelope: Wherever they go, pillaging happily Vikings: We're Vikings Mabel, Penelope and Vikings: Let there be no ambiguities Vikings: W''ho doesn't like a pile of loot? '' Mabel and Penelope: This is my life as a viking wife Vikings: Some gold and jewels and a shiny suit-'' Mabel and Penelople: W''e have to admit that this life is strife Vikings: -a''nd a giant screen TV to boot'' Mabel and Penelope: B''ut that's the luck we got-'' Penelope, Mabel and Vikings: W''hen married we! The terrors of the sea!'' Mabel and Penelope: We Married Vikings! Everyone: That's the Life for me! Reprise Everyone: We're Vikings! Sven: What do you know, the sharers of the sea. Everyone: We're Vikings! Erik: Wherever we go, sharing happily. Everyone: We're Vikings! Otar and Everyone: Let there be no animosities... Everyone: Cause our pillaging ways we will amend, By sharing and caring and making friends and finally our singing is at its end. The sharers of the sea! We're Vikings! The sharers of the sea! Sven: I need to go to the bathroom! Ottar: Uh Sven, you can stop singing now. Sven: Oh, right. Pirates' Boat Load Of Fun Version Kids: We're vikings! We're vikings! We're vikings! The sharers of the sea! Vikings and Kids: We're Vikings Sven: What do you know, the sharers of the sea. Vikings and Kids: We're Vikings Erik: Wherever we go, sharing happily. Vikings and Kids: We're Vikings Otar: Let there be no ''ambiguities!'' Vikings and Kids: Our pillaging ways we will amend, By sharing and caring and making friends and finally our singing is at its end. We're Vikings! Sven: What do you know, the sharers of the sea. Vikings and Kids: We're Vikings! Erik: Wherever we go, sharing happily. Vikings and Kids: We're Vikings! Otar: Let there be no ''ambiguities!'' Vikings and Kids: Our pillaging ways we will amend, By sharing and caring and making friends and finally our singing is at its end. The sharers of the sea! We're Vikings! The sharers of the sea! Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs written by Phil Vischer Category:Songs played at Chuck E. Cheese's Category:Songs sung by Junior Asparagus Category:Songs sung by Larry the Cucumber Category:Songs sung by Bob the Tomato Category:Songs sung by Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Category:Songs sung by Mr. Nezzer Category:Songs sung by Mr. Lunt